sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrus Elisara "Archangel"
Carrus Verkanian Olesya Carrus grew up on the planet known as "Alpha-mega" which was prone to having lots of Hutt Activitiy but lead by a Female Chiss who overseen the entire planet and held it within her grasp her name was "M'aria Tening" She was in charge of the M.D.C "Mandalorian Death Claws" and the other two gangs "Rising Sun" and "Blood Dragons" Under her leadership and jurisdiction the planet was the most highly independent in the Galaxy. After turning the age of Ten Carrus began perusing the path of Imperial Intelligence, But would find out his sister was kidnapped from his home thanks to a rogue band of slavers. Enraged he swore vengeance. Years Would Pass, Now at the age of 30 Carrus takes the name "Archangel" and keeps himself busy taking down bounties on criminals and rogue "Mercs" Who continue to try and break Imperial Laws and cause problems for the Hutts. Filan Kelborn Upon his recent Contracts and information a man named "Filan Kelborn" gave him information regarding a woman named "Ada Eliasara" Whose been a pain in his side for a long time, and offered Archangel a bounty on her over three hundred million credits. Archangel was Skeptical about this but agreed to the contract and was caught by Imperium 109th Soldiers at the base of operations outside Roderick City. He was sent to Ruu'san Kaldars office where she locked him into a ray shield cell and interrogated him about his connections to both Ada Eliasara and Filan Kelborn upon further Investigation Carrus spoke that he had "NO" Intention of following through with the plans Filan Gave him that he only wanted to see his sister was alive and well. Moments after he was released but placed under supervision. Information/Bio Name: Carrus Verkarian Elisara Status: alive Height: 6'2 Weight: 241 lbs (with Beskar'gam) 231 without Sex: Male S/O: Straight Relation: Single Family/Relations Jusfran Elisara- Father (Deceased) Alifrid Elisara- Mother (Deceased) Ada Elisara- Sister (Younger Sibling/Alive) Kentay Elisara- Brother (Deceased) Rosbren Eliasra- Youngest Sister (Deceased) Nyalaan Elisara- Aunt (Deceased) Kaiari Thul -Former Lover/Wife (Deceased Reasons: Assassinated) The Tragic Death Of Kalari Thul Upon Returning Home In Alpha-mega Carrus returns to find his long love "Kalari" Assassinated by what seemed to be a lightsaber scorch mark inside her.. her body was charred by what seemed to be force lightning. This happened five years ago during the Asavanic war. The Sith Empire has come to Alpha-mega and seeking out to control the planet forcing out M'aria making her return to the Vaiken Station where she hangs out in the Cartel Bazaar. Enraged by this Carrus tracked down the sith responsible with a few mandalorian friends of his and they kicked down the door, knowing that they would be labeled as traitors they were preventing another innocent person from dying from this lunatic sith. The battle was honorable but at the cost of his entire family.. His youngest sister.. Brother...mother...aunt.. Father and Mother were killed in the process for treason executed outside in the public so he had no choice but to escape Alpha-mega He lives out his days with the Alias of "Archangel" The Death Of His Wife Kalari Thul When Carrus Returned To His Home On DR-92 (Unknown Sector) he returned home to find his place trashed as a few of his fellow partners of House Olesya were assassinated in cold blood there standing before him was his wife. Kalari Thul "Kalari what happened? whats going on answer me!" He cried out to her but as she turned around she lunged forward choking him slamming him to the ground as he attempted to push her off it did no good there was something wrong with her. The Struggle Would Continue as Carrus Held Onto His Breath before looking forward to see a man carrying a Blade as he stabbed it through Kalari Thul. "C....Carrus?" She said gasping on her last breath as she fell over, the man responsible wore Red and Black Beskargam and looked Mandalorian. "Payment Done.... Returning to base" He said as he left quickly Carrus Quickly Ran holding onto his wife trying to apply Kolto to her wounds but it was to late, She was buried at the memorial of the Fallen of House Olesya and Mando'ade "Whoever did this.... Will pay" - Carrus Swearing Vengeance Category:Inactive Personnel